It is known, e.g. from JP2007-248375A, to detect the level of a liquid in a tank by means of a float immersed in the liquid and associated with a photo emitting element and a photo receiving element, so as to read the level of the liquid in the tank by means of optical fibers. However, in addition to not being accurate when the liquid level is low and approaches the size order of the float dimensions, such a type of sensor may not be used to detect the level of liquid in a removable container or tank, unless dismantlable electric connections are used.
A level sensor is further known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,649 B1, in which the electric element which reads the liquid level is physically separate from the tank, because it is a magnetic field sensitive switch, which is associated with a float immersed in the liquid the level of which it is intended to be measured and which carries a magnet. Although such a type of device is theoretically adaptable to a removable tank, it has the drawback of using a float and is not able to carry out a continuous level measurement, but it may only detect the reaching of a maximum (or minimum) level of liquid which closes (or opens) the switch.